


claw machine shenanigans

by heeniim



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Arcades, Bobjun - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hanbin, Whipped bobby, claw machine things, cute junbob, junbob, mentioned donghyuk, whipped junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeniim/pseuds/heeniim
Summary: the five times where junhoe can't win the prize in the claw machine and the one time he does
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 16





	claw machine shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so it's my first time writing the 5+1 prompt so I'm sorry if I didn't do this correctly hehe. Also please excuse any grammar/spelling errors or just lmk in the comments :DD

"Ugh, did you seriously drag me from my slumber all the way to the middle of buttfuck nowhere." Junhoe complained insistently to Yunhyeong, one of his best friends who was moments away from getting murdered by a sleep deprived Junhoe.

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes as he delicately pried Junhoe's fingers, who had been clutching onto the sleeve of his jacket quite tightly, off—in a somewhat disgusted manner. "Relax Junhoe. We're literally 20 minutes away from your apartment _and_ it's 2pm on a fine Saturday. You really need to go out and have fun sometimes."

Junhoe grumbled as they made their way inside the rustic looking arcade, located in a random corner of their local mall. He usually never shopped in this area so he didn't even know this place existed. Leave it to Yunhyeong and his social butterfly ass to know practically everyone and everything who exists within a 200 mile radius. "Fine. But I still don't get why you randomly dragged me here. What about the others?"

Yunhyeong turned to face Junhoe and batted his eyelashes, grinning slightly, "What? You don't wanna spend some quality time with your best friend?" He teased as he nudged Junhoe's side a little, and then immediately retracted his arm and took a few steps away when Junhoe sent him a glare that could scare Death itself. He tutted, "Fine. We'll stay here and have some fun for two hours tops. Then I'll buy you food."

At the mention of food, Junhoe lightened up considerably—even going so far as to flash Yunhyeong one of his signature smiles, "Deal."

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes again as they ventured deeper into the arcade, "You're ridiculous."

-

**1.**

Junhoe had to admit. Spending time with Yunhyeong at the arcade was bearable. Okay... maybe it was _a little_ fun even. They had a good time throwing their money down the drain as they tried to win the ridiculous prizes off the ridiculous games that looked like they haven't a maintenance check in years. He laughed a lot, his stress evaporating away like a particularly giant puddle on a hot summers day.

They were sitting on a small, circular table that was meant to be some sort of rest area, away from the games, with Junhoe listening to Yunhyeong talk. He was talking animatedly about the kids in his band class and how they were _'all bumbling, useless asscracks,'_ with Junhoe nodding along and pretending to be interested. He was about to let out a bubbly laugh when a bright, blob of purple caught his eye. His gaze wandered onto a boy, who looked to be around his age, standing behind the prize counter, wiping the glass. The boy probably worked there, otherwise why the hell would he be wiping the glass counter. He had purple hair that was slightly frizzled but looked very fluffable—like a cotton candy cloud. He was wearing a pair of round glasses that showcased his face well.

Junhoe was probably staring like an idiot, burning holes into the poor guy, because he looked up from wiping the counter and met eyes with Junhoe. Junhoe panicked, eyes widening slightly (more so when the guy promptly _smiled_ at him, causing his brain to malfunction). He looked away immediately, heart pounding in his chest, and turned his attention back to his friend, who was still blabbering on about his classmates.

 _Nice save,_ he thought as he mentally patted himself on the back and let out a deep sigh of relief.

Junhoe let Yunhyeong finish talking before suggesting they got the hell out of there or something because he had a weird, prickly feeling that he was being watched, but there was no way in hell he was looking up. _Nope. Not at all._

But then he found himself gazing up anyways (curse his useless brain) and promptly met eyes with the purple haired boy. The purple haired boy's eyes widened this time, almost like he was shocked that he got caught staring or something, but he masked it immediately and grinned, even going as far as waving at Junhoe. Junhoe felt a hot warmth spreading over his cheeks as he managed a small smile back, looking away afterwards and hoping that Yunhyeong didn't notice or anything. If the blonde did however, he didn't mention anything. Instead, he merely smiled at Junhoe and dragged him back to the arcade games.

"See this Junhoe?" Yunhyeong said as he pointed to a claw machine. "I bet you ten bucks you can't win a prize from this thing."

Junhoe scoffed as he inserted a coin into the machine, powering it up, "Watch me old man."

20 minutes later, and Junhoe had probably spent half his piggybank savings trying to win the damn game. But the machine was rigged or something because the claw was too slippery. "Ugh, I give up. This thing hates me."

Yunhyeong snickered from the side as he pushed Junhoe out of the way with his hips, "Watch and learn _old man._ " He retorted. _Phf, petty._

Junhoe rolled his eyes as he stumbled a bit, grabbing onto the next nearest machine because _when the hell did Yunhyeong's hips get so damn powerful._ And then he looked up at the machine and glanced through the foggy glass, right at the purple haired boy who was mending the cash register now. He tuned out Yunhyeong's frustrated groans and the loud smacking of the big red button, and opted to stare stupidly at the purple haired boy, who just looked so soft and huggable. _And did he really just think that a random stranger was huggable?_ Junhoe cleared his mind and kept from biting his lip at how adorable the purple haired boy looked, taking plenty of mental pictures for later.

The purple haired boy didn't seem to notice that he was being watched (probably in a creepy way) because he knelt down a little behind the counter. Junhoe, who was so entranced, tip toed a little, grabbing onto the rusty machine, to get a better look. But then he felt someone staring at him, and he realized that Yunhyeong had stopped yelling at the game and smacking the red button. He turned his head slowly to look at his friend, who was smirking at him.

"Having fun?" The blonde asked smugly as he raised an eyebrow.

Junhoe blushed furiously and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "W—What?"

Yunhyeong snickered and simply dragged Junhoe out of the arcade, linking their arms together once they were outside. They had spent a good three hours (an hour more then what was planned) at the arcade, and Junhoe was feeling pretty hungry and tired. "You know sometimes the prizes don't come directly from the game itself."

Junhoe huffed, not wanting to have this conversation right now, especially on an empty stomach, "I don't know what you're talking about. You still owe me food by the way."

Yunhyeong merely hummed merrily and agreed, saying something along the lines of how famished he was. Junhoe proceeded to tune him out for the entirety of the day.

-

**2.**

The next time Junhoe visited the little arcade was probably around two weeks later. This time he came alone, dressed a little more presentable, hoping to see a certain purple haired boy. He entered the arcade and glanced hopefully at the counter, but there was no one manning it. He pouted in disappointment and sauntered to the back area of the arcade, where the claw machine was and booted it up by inserting a coin. He controlled the joystick slowly, pushing it left and up and left and up. The claw grabbed onto a kitty plushy that, Junhoe had deemed the cutest, and brought it up. Junhoe's excitement soared as the plushy nearly made it into the box, but dropped back into plushy hell at the last moment. Disappointed, Junhoe pouted again as he pressed his palm to the glass. _Poor kitty._ He attempted to win the kitty three more times, and was about to insert his fourth coin when he heard a rustling noise.

Junhoe glanced through the glass case of the adjacent machine and saw the purple haired boy standing at the counter, fumbling through things. His breath hitched and he momentarily saw stars as he watched the boy wipe the counter. At this point, Junhoe wondered if something was really wrong with his brain for him to be falling this hard for a person he didn't even know. But he was good eye candy so he couldn't really complain.

Junhoe contemplated going up to the counter to talk to the purple haired boy, the devil and angel on his shoulder blabbering on about why he should or shouldn't. Ultimately, the devil won and Junhoe just stood there and stared helplessly, chewing his bottom lip nervously out of habit.

After staring for about five minutes, Junhoe finally snapped out of it, cursing himself for being so weird and creepy. If the guy ever saw him, he'd probably get weirded out and call the cops on him. Junhoe didn't want that. He returned to his claw machine and tried three more times before eventually deeming the machine as _1,000% rigged._ Then he checked if the purple haired boy was at the counter (he wasn't) and decided to quickly exit the arcade.

-

**3.**

"Junhoe where are we going?" Chanwoo asked impatiently as Junhoe dragged him towards the little arcade that was starting to grow on him, a week later. Mostly because he was somewhat infatuated with a certain purple haired boy who worked there.

"To a place I know you will love." Junhoe replied as he tugged Chanwoo inside the arcade.

"Ooh, an arcade. Cool." Chanwoo's whining died down instantly as soon as they entered. Said boy also immediately ditched Junhoe in order to go try out the games.

Junhoe rolled his eyes at how nerdy Chanwoo was when it came to games, which is why he was the perfect candidate to bring on his little trip. He was too nervous to approach the purple haired boy alone, but he figured he would feel more at ease with someone he knew by his side. And technically, Chanwoo's presence counted. It was even better because Chanwoo wouldn't even bat an eye toward him, leaving him to do whatever he wished without getting embarrassed at his friends finding out.

Junhoe made the familiar route to the claw machine that he had a love-hate relationship with. The kitty plushy was still lying there, slightly flipped over from the last time he tried to win it. He pledged to win the plushy as he stuck in a coin.

5 coins later and he huffed, practically peeling himself off the machine. He glanced around and noticed Chanwoo occupied at one of the zombie games farther in the back of the small arcade. Junhoe glanced through the glass case of the machine and noticed the purple haired boy standing behind the counter, and he took a deep breath to steady his beating heart.

Then he made his way out of his hiding place and walked slowly up to the counter, heart beating with every step, setting his nerves on fire.

When he was in front of the counter, he glanced up and momentarily blacked out this time because _holy shit,_ the purple haired boy was even prettier up close.

Purple hair looked slightly taken aback at the sudden presence of Junhoe, because his mouth dropped a little, but he quickly straightened his lips back into a line, then smiled.

"Hi!" Purple hair said happily. His voice was melodious, raspy yet soft, music to Junhoe's ears.

"H—Hi." Junhoe stuttered back breathily. He glanced around the area nervously before landing his eyes back onto the other's face. His face was probably red at this point.

They stared at each other for what seemed like a very long second until the purple haired boy smiled and blinked, "How can I help you?"

Junhoe felt his heart shattering into a million pieces because _of course, he's just being nice,_ but managed to smile and blush even harder (if that was possible). "U—Um I don't really know... U—Um I guess I do have a question..." He trailed off, racking his brain for possible questions to ask so it didn't seem like he was a weirdo.

The purple haired boy laughed, the sound was even more pleasant—something Junhoe thought he could get used to. "Sure, fire away."

"Um well you see there's that one claw machine right... And hear me out but I'm pretty sure it's rigged." He said stupidly, face burning hotter with every word that came out of his dumb mouth. He was going to tell Jinhwan to tape and nail it shut when he got back to their shared apartment.

The purple haired boy stared at him blankly for a second before bursting out into a fit of giggles. It caused Junhoe's insides to melt and churn uncomfortably. Purple hair laughed for a good thirty seconds before he covered his mouth with his hand and bowed, "I am so sorry but that was really funny. It's not rigged, but it is really hard to win. That's what makes it fun!"

Junhoe nodded along, momentarily forgetting his beef with the _rigged_ claw machine, as he hung onto every word that was coming out of purple hair's mouth. "You're right... T—That was stupid, sorry." He said, looking down out of embarrassment.

"No no." Purple hair reassured with a bright smile plastered on his face. "You made my day actually—" he said shyly, and Junhoe nearly squinted because he wasn't sure if that was a blush on Purple hair's face or if it was just the lighting (or just him being delusional). "I don't get many people in here. It's nice to know that someone as cool as you is enjoying my little place."

Junhoe blushed at the compliment and smiled, "I'm not cool but thanks. You do have a really lovely place." He said genuinely.

"Oh well thanks but you seem pretty darn cool." Purple hair said with a shy smile while simultaneously running a hand through his hair, and it took Junhoe all of his self control to keep him from lunging over the counter and running his hands through the luscious waterfall of purple hair.

Before Junhoe could respond though, Chanwoo came running out of nowhere and dragged him away. "Come on June, Donghyuk called."

Junhoe didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly, but he merely waved, with Purple hair waving back before Chanwoo dragged him out of the place.

-

**4.**

"Ok man, we've been walking past this place for the last ten minutes now. What the hell is going on?" Jinhwan snapped angrily as he stopped in his tracks, which made Junhoe stop in front of him. He started tapping his foot impatiently, wind blowing at his reddish hair, making him seem like an angry elf.

Junhoe spluttered out nonsense because he _really_ did not want to have this conversation with his best friend right now. Not in the middle of the mall. Not outside the workplace of the boy he was currently _interested_ in. Not ever really. But then Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows and metaphorical steam started pouring out his nostrils and Junhoe sighed and raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, _fine._ This is going to be so embarrassing but um... you see... there's this..." He trailed off, cheeks turning red as he faced the older man.

Jinhwan seemed to take a hint or something because the next thing Junhoe knew, the angriness in his face evaporated and was replaced by a bright smile and shining eyes that could rival a Christmas tree. "Oh my god, no way! Don't tell me there's someone that you like!" He whisper screamed the last sentence in that high pitched girly voice he did whenever he was _really_ excited.

Junhoe shushed him frantically by putting a finger to his mouth, worried that someone was going to overhear them even though there was no one else here, "Shut up will you."

Jinhwan squealed as he started jumping up and down while flapping his arms like a seal on crack, "Oh my goshh!! I need to see this man right now!" He demanded, stomping his tiny foot.

Junhoe rolled his eyes at how quickly his hyung switched moods before nudging him inside the little arcade. He made sure he was standing behind Jinhwan so that it seemed as if he was the one getting dragged there, not the other way around. Not that he didn't want Purple hair to think he was only coming inside his arcade because other people were forcing him to. It was that he didn't want the purple haired boy to think he was a psycho who came by practically every week. So, Junhoe resorted to bribing his victims, aka his best friends, to accompany him to the arcade where he could freely watch his crush like the creep he was.

The purple haired boy was standing at the counter, like he always was, and waved when he noticed the newcomers. Junhoe saw him give Jinhwan a polite bow, but when their eyes met he wondered if the purple haired boy's eyes _slightly_ lit up (or maybe he was just being delusional again). Junhoe flashed him with what he hoped was a pretty smile and then scattered away to find Jinhwan.

He found the raven haired boy standing in the back of the arcade, away from Purple hair's line of sight. "Oh damn, I see why you like this guy." Jinhwan whispered, when Junhoe stopped next to him.

Junhoe glared at him and smacked his arm, "Hey!"

Jinhwan snickered while rubbing his arm, "I'm just kidding. I know, he's yours," he teased. "Do you even know his name?"

Junhoe shook his head slowly, "N—No."

Jinhwan's jaw dropped as he stared at Junhoe incredulously, "Come on dude. You've been stalking this guy for weeks now and you don't know his name. Unbelievable. Truly, you are _unbelievable!"_ He said dramatically.

Junhoe huffed in defense, "Okay I have not been _stalking him._ I've just been...frequenting his place of work." He said delicately while staring at his fingernails.

Jinhwan laughed as he rolled his eyes, "God, you really are something aren't you. I can't believe it Goo Junhoe. You go up to him right now and ask him for his name!"

Junhoe widened his eyes in panic and shook his head furiously, "What?! Are you kidding me, no way!"

Jinhwan clicked his tongue and raised an eyebrow, meaning he was about to do something that would make Junhoe regret bringing him here. He smirked evilly before grabbing Junhoe's wrist and making his way to where the front counter was. Junhoe shook his head and resisted but Jinhwan was somehow pretty strong for his size.

Just as they reached the claw machine, Jinhwan's phone rang and Junhoe prayed to whatever gods there were for saving him. Jinhwan tutted and released Junhoe's wrist, which would probably bruise later from how hard he was being grabbed. Jinhwan picked up the phone and answered to whoever he was talking to with something along the lines of _"What, I'll be right there. Ok bye."_

When he hung up, he turned to Junhoe with a dark look. "I have to go, Hanbin needs me. Don't think this is over by the way." He threatened Junhoe, who merely just raised his hands in surrender (and also out of fear). "If I don't get a name by the end of the day, don't even think of coming home you hear me."

Junhoe nodded fervently, "Yes sir." He said while saluting.

Jinhwan pointed two fingers at his eyes and then directed it to Junhoe. "You better." He said before disappearing out the door.

Junhoe sighed as he turned to the claw machine, who had been silently sitting through the entire exchange. "What are you looking at?" He angrily muttered to the machine for no reason as he inserted a coin.

After furiously jabbing his problems away, many coins later and still no kitten plushy, Junhoe groaned and gave up. "Stupid machine, this is all your fault." He pointed at the rusty old thing. He thought about kicking the machine just for good measure while he was in that mood, but then he figured that kicking the machine owned by the guy he liked was probably not the best idea—so he opted to stare daggers at the stupid kitty plushy that looked like it had seen better days (preferably, days where it wasn't being bothered by Junhoe).

Junhoe took a peek through the glass case and noticed that Purple hair was at the counter, and Jinhwan's threat replayed in his mind. Junhoe realized that Jinhwan was probably right. If he wanted to make progress, he'd actually have to do something instead of staring at the purple haired boy from afar. And also because he would very much like to stay in his apartment and not have to live out on the streets. So, Junhoe mustered a deep breath and walked out of his little hiding place and towards the counter.

When Purple hair heard him approach, he looked up and smiled at Junhoe. "Hi!"

Junhoe's breath hitched and he felt his throat clogging up as he struggled to speak, "H—Hi." He stuttered and then mentally cursed himself for being so ridiculous. _Why couldn't he just talk like a normal person?_

The purple haired boy laughed and his gaze turned soft as he spoke again, "So what can I get for you?"

"Your name." Junhoe blurted out, instantly regretting everything. He felt his cheeks flame up instantly, and he wanted nothing more then a black hole to swallow him up right then and there.

The purple haired boy giggled cutely, covering his mouth with his hand. When he pulled away, Junhoe saw his cheeks were dusted light pink, and he almost combusted at the sight. After about an eternity of silence, in which Junhoe was contemplating just exiting the arcade and never coming back due to embarrassment, the purple haired boy finally answered, "Jiwon. Kim Jiwon."

 _Kim Jiwon._ Junhoe replayed that name many times until it was engraved in his brain. _Holy shit, he just got ten times hotter._

Junhoe laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Oh cool name. I'm Goo Junhoe, nice to meet you."

Purple hair—Kim Jiwon—grinned widely, showing off his adorable teeth. "Junhoe huh... Guess what they say about pretty people having pretty names is true."

At those words, a fire erupted within Junhoe, blazing a trail from the soles of his feet right to the tips of his ears. He knew his face was redder than a tomato as he smiled shyly. "Oh um t—thanks. Um well I noticed and you are um n—not so bad yourself." He stuttered out, avoiding all eye contact with the purple haired boy, opting instead to stare at the wall behind him.

Jiwon laughed, a sound that may very well be cuter than the darn kitten plushy he had been trying so hard to win. It made Junhoe sneak a peek at the purple haired boy, whose eyes were crinkled into little crescents as he let out breathy giggles.

"Hey, I don't know if this is weird but um... I saw you the first time you came in here and I thought you were really cute." Jiwon said, lips curving into a sly grin.

Junhoe smiled, lowering his head a little as he nervously played with his fingers, "Oh um thanks... Then I guess I should say that you're kind of the reason I come in here..." He confessed quietly, cheeks burning hotter than the sun. His knees felt like giving in any second and his heart felt like jello. 

Jiwon laughed again and he leaned over the counter slightly so that their faces were just inches apart. Junhoe's eyes widened as he almost took a step back because he did not want to do anything he was going to regret. "Well that's good to hear. Does this mean I can get your number then?" His lips moved, curling into a smirk when he was finished talking, and Junhoe had to look back up at his eyes as he nodded with what he hoped wasn't too much eagerness. 

"S—Sure... um here." He managed to splutter out as he clumsily took out his phone from his back pocket and nearly flung it on the table. 

Jiwon snickered in amusement as he picked up the old piece of junk and typed away. When he was finished he held out the phone, and Junhoe took it as a sign to grab it because Jiwon wasn't budging. But when Junhoe's hand was about to close in around his own phone, Jiwon pulled it back and grabbed Junhoe's wrist. An electrifying feeling ran through Junhoe's arm, shocking his whole body, coming from where Jiwon's fingers closed around his wrist. His fingers were warm as they trailed upwards toward his hand, which was clenched in a tight fist, sending more little jolts wherever they landed. When Jiwon opened Junhoe's hands and spread them out, Junhoe gasped out loud and then immediately blushed because of how stupid he was acting. Jiwon didn't say anything but merely placed the phone in Junhoe's hand, closing it back up and bringing it down to rest on the counter. The moment he let go, Junhoe retracted his hand back and plunged it into his pant pocket. 

"Bye Junhoe." Jiwon said, with an amused smile and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he waved his fingers slowly at Junhoe, who was just standing there like a statue. 

Junhoe blushed and bit his lip as he smiled, "Bye Jiwon." He waved, before exiting the arcade and proceeded to run out of the mall as fast as he could and scream the rest of the way home. 

Luckily, he didn't get thrown out by Jinhwan that night. Instead, they threw a mini party complete with the teeming mugs of hot cocoa, filled to the brim with tiny marshmallows, and the montage of stupid hallmark movies playing in the background (even though it was nowhere near Christmas time, or Winter really, but it was just their thing). Then they proceeded to fanboy over Junhoe's newly acquired contact, which was then followed by a wrestling match between the two as Jinhwan tried to snatch Junhoe's phone so he could text Jiwon (that evil bastard). It didn't work, and Junhoe won (much to Jinhwan's dismay) but Junhoe could tell the older man was genuinely happy for him anyway. He felt happy too—as stupid as that may sound because he literally only just got a guy's number. But Junhoe's warm, hot cocoa filled insides still exploded into a million fireworks as he laid down to sleep that night, thinking of a certain purple fluffball. 

-

**5.**

For the first time, Junhoe didn't need a stupid excuse to hang around the arcade or drag one of his unsuspecting friends along to accompany him, because Jiwon literally _texted_ him and invited him over a few weeks later. Junhoe checked his hair in his phone reflection before strolling into the arcade, where Jiwon was busying himself behind the counter. At the sound of a new arrival, Jiwon looked up and his smile widened when he saw Junhoe. 

"Hi!" Junhoe said shyly, as he made his way over to the counter. He placed his hands on top and started drumming his fingers nervously out of habit. It happened a lot whenever he was around the purple haired man. 

"Hey!" Jiwon replied back, eyes shining like stars, as he rested his chin on his hand and leaned in a little closer.

"How's your day?" Junhoe asked awkwardly, because that was his brand and also he didn't know what to say. 

"Better, now that you're here." Jiwon replied without missing a heartbeat. 

Junhoe smiled at the pure cheesiness as he lightly punched Jiwon's arm, "Gross."

"You would know." Jiwon said with a shit eating grin.

Junhoe huffed and stomped his foot like a child as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you really trying to make me walk out of here?"

Jiwon laughed as he shook his head and raised his hands in defeat, "No, no. Sorry, I've upset the princess." He teased, which made Junhoe turn red—either out of embarrassment or anger. Possibly both. 

"Hmph." Junhoe decided to ignore him and walk over to his second favorite spot. 

When he got there, he touched the glass and checked inside only to let out a loud yelp. "What?!"

Jiwon came running in, a few seconds later, worry laced all over his face as he stopped next to Junhoe and glanced inside the machine where Junhoe was looking. "What? What happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He rapped, or at least he sounded like he was rapping with how quickly it came out, as he grabbed Junhoe's shoulders and turned him around so that they were facing each other.

Junhoe leaned his head back, their distance making his heart beat unnaturally, and pointed inside the machine sadly. "Yeah, someone took my kitten."

"What?" Jiwon asked, clearly confused, as he stared at the empty spot Junhoe was pointing at. 

"My kitten plushy. I've been trying to win it for weeks now. I can't believe someone took it!" He whined. 

When Jiwon didn't respond, Junhoe tore his eyes away from the machine and stared at him, only to find the purple haired man holding back his laughter. "What?" He huffed, glaring daggers at the purple blob. 

"I'm sorry..." Jiwon squeaked out before bursting out into laughter, grabbing his stomach as he wheezed himself to what sounded like death. 

"Hey, it's not funny!" Junhoe whined as he stomped his foot again, which only made Jiwon laugh louder. "Are you even listening to me right now? I'm going through the five stages of grief right now... well technically four because there's no way in hell am I accepting the fact that someone _stole_ my kitty!"

Jiwon cackled as he grabbed onto the machine for support. It took him a moment to pull himself together, and when he finally did, Junhoe was full on fuming. "I'm sorry Junhoe, but whoever got it won it fair and square."

Junhoe frowned, knowing that he was right (obviously, he wasn't that dumb) but still—he really wanted that kitty. "I told you it was rigged..." He muttered bitterly as he glared at the dumb machine. He wondered how many coins it took for the demon who stole his kitty. And how dare the stupid claw machine not recognize his diligent attempts and the insane number of coins he had spent trying to win that damn thing. 

Jiwon snickered and his smile faltered as he hesitantly reached out to grab Junhoe's hand. Junhoe, who had been moody seconds ago, widened his eyes at the skin ship and raised an eyebrow. 

Jiwon just grinned, lopsided and childish, as he shrugged, "Um do you want to grab some lunch with me?"

Junhoe, having totally forgotten all about the lost kitten plushie, nodded and smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

-

**+1**

To say things had been going well between Junhoe and Jiwon was an understatement. Things were going _great._ More than great actually. Well at least according to Junhoe. Over the course of a few weeks, they had exchanged texts and calls, which Junhoe always looked forward to. Junhoe found out some things about Jiwon, like the fact that he was older by two years, had his hair dyed purple for over a year now, and that he had a nipple piercing (Junhoe wasn't sure if Jiwon slipped him that last bit of information on purpose or not). But either way, Junhoe was _happy._ He was happy having late night phone calls with Jiwon while he was lying in bed ready to pass out at any moment. He was happy going to the movies and munching on popcorn while staring at the purple haired boy discreetly, nearly getting a heart attack every time their hands "accidentally" touched. He was making a lot of progress within these few weeks, and he felt like he was floating on cotton candy flavored clouds. The only thing that he was confused by, was whether or not Jiwon returned the feelings back. Most—ok all—his friends would say he was pretty dense, which was probably true because Junhoe couldn't read signs to save his life. He just wanted a clear confirmation from Jiwon, or whatever, because although he was happy with where he was at—there was a little part of him that yearned for more.

That's why when Jiwon suddenly called him on a Wednesday night at 8pm, telling him to come down to the arcade as soon as possible, Junhoe was beyond nervous. 

_This is it,_ he thought as he made the route to the familiar arcade. _This is either the beginning or end of something._

Junhoe opened the door and walked in, the usually dull looking arcade was lit up with neon signs everywhere and Junhoe gasped. It was like he had walked into a whole different place. He walked up to the counter, where Jiwon was waiting, and smiled nervously, brushing a few loose strands of hair from his face. "Hey. You called."

"Hi. You came." Jiwon said breathily, lips curving into a small smile.

Junhoe laughed, "Of course I did. What's up?"

Jiwon hummed and made his way around the counter so that they were facing each other, "Later. For now, let's eat. I hope you're hungry."

Junhoe nodded and followed Jiwon to the table in the resting area, where Jiwon had prepared some dishes and placed a candle in the middle. 

"How fancy~" Junhoe commented as he sat down. 

Jiwon smiled but didn't say anything, and Junhoe wondered if it was something serious. 

_Oh my god, he's here to tell me he doesn't like me that way and never wants to see me again,_ Junhoe panicked. It must have shown on his face because Jiwon was furrowing his eyebrows and asking, "Junhoe, are you okay?"

Junhoe snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's eat."

They ate in awkward silence and Junhoe felt like crying. He had been going about life with his head high up in the clouds, thinking that he actually had a chance with Jiwon. He just wanted Jiwon to let him down easily and then go back to his shared apartment and cry about it with Jinhwan over some hot cocoa. 

Once they finished eating, Jiwon told Junhoe to wait somewhere while he went to clean up, so Junhoe decided to go visit the claw machine. 

He approached the claw machine, its blinking neon lights inviting him over, and gasped and nearly fell over when he saw what was inside. Inside the little rusty machine, instead of all the usual toys, it was filled with the kitten plushy that Junhoe had tried so hard to win. He was smiling, all big and dumb, like an idiot because there's only one person who could've done this.

When Jiwon found Junhoe, he smiled. "You like it?"

Junhoe laughed out loud as he shook his head warmly, "You did this for me. I can't believe it..."

Jiwon shrugged and smiled, "Well you said you were robbed of the original one, so I ordered a whole shipment and filled this baby up with them. Here." He said, taking out a coin from his pocket and handing it to Junhoe. "I have a good feeling about this one."

Junhoe laughed again, feeling all giddy and warm inside, all previous tension having melted away as he inserted the coin. He played around with the joystick and watched as the claw clamped down on one of the kittens, bringing it right above the drop off box. He waited for the stupid claw to malfunction or drop the plushy centimeters away from the box (because it was rigged) but it never did. The claw released the plushy and Junhoe watched in glee as the little kitty tumbled its way out the machine. He knelt down and opened the flap, grabbing the plushy before hugging it tightly. 

"Oh my gosh..." He said, after what seemed like a lifetime of silence. He turned to Jiwon, who had been watching him with a small smile, and grinned at him as he ran up and engulfed the older man in a tight hug. "Thanks hyung."

Junhoe heard Jiwon laugh and felt arms snaking around his waist, so he made no move to let go. "I can't believe you got so excited over that damn plushy. I should've just given you the damn thing the first time I saw you."

Junhoe giggled, pulling his face away so that they were staring at each other, inches apart, "Aw but where would be the fun in that. See, this kitty here is so thankful that you freed it." He said happily as he placed the plushie's mouth on Jiwon's cheek so it seemed like it was giving him a kiss. "Boop."

Jiwon laughed, "Hmm, I wouldn't mind it if someone else gave me a kiss though." He suggested playfully, eyes twinkling in mirth. 

Junhoe's breath hitched as his gaze flickered onto Jiwon's lips and then back to his eyes. He thought for a moment, the devil and angel reappearing on his shoulder and presenting their reasons why he should or shouldn't do it. On one hand, Junhoe _really, really_ wanted for this to happen. He had been dreaming about it for awhile now. But on the other, he was _really, really_ scared of ruining anything they may have already had. It seemed like Jiwon was urging him with his eyes because Junhoe snapped out of his thoughts and decided to take the leap of faith, letting his angel win this time. 

He leaned in closer, heart beating faster with every inch of distance he narrowed, until his lips finally landed onto another pair of soft lips. Then, every ounce of his self control was thrown out the window as Jiwon responded back, their lips moving softly together in harmony until it got heated and there was a lot more panting and biting. Junhoe wrapped his arms tighter around Jiwon's neck as he felt himself getting hoisted up and placed on the flat surface area of the claw machine. They were making out, the kitten plushy squished in between them, Junhoe's legs wrapping themselves around Jiwon's waist. Junhoe moaned and pulled away, gasping for air, having no time to recuperate the lost oxygen because Jiwon immediately started attacking his neck with needy kisses and bites. 

Junhoe let out a string of lewd sounds, grabbing and pulling tightly on Jiwon's hair when he bit a particularly sensitive spot underneath his jawline. "W—Wait." Junhoe gasped and pulled Jiwon away from his neck by tugging his hair. 

The purple haired man pulled away with a slight frown on his red, swollen lips, "Y—You're not having regrets are you? B—Because if you are, I—I'm sorry we can stop here..." He trailed off, sadness in his tone.

"N—No it's not that. I don't regret anything." Junhoe reassured Jiwon, who smiled a little at the statement, "I—It's just that... What is this?" He asked, pointing between the two of them.

Jiwon raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we Jiwon? I—I like you okay? A—A lot actually... But I just don't want this to be like uh you know... one time thing." He said shyly, blushing as he ducked his head. 

"Hey." Jiwon said softly as he raised Junhoe's face so that they were staring at each other, "I'm sorry if I wasn't more clear with you, but I really like you too if that wasn't already obvious." He said with a wide grin, and Junhoe felt like exploding.

"R—Really? You mean it?" Junhoe asked out of breath, and not because of what they were doing earlier.

Jiwon nodded, "Really."

"So then... What are we?" Junhoe asked.

Jiwon smiled, "We can be whatever you want to be Junhoe. We don't have to be anything if you want to take it slow."

Junhoe widened his eyes because he couldn't believe he just scored an angel, "O—Okay then... D—Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked, blushing furiously and wanting to hide behind the comfort of a nice, leafy bush (preferably one he could also wear so that he could disguise himself from the embarrassment).

Jiwon giggled and grinned as he nodded, "Yes Junhoe, I do. I would love to be your boyfriend."

Junhoe sucked in a breath and smiled back, the happy virus suddenly feeling contagious, "O—Okay cool..."

Jiwon laughed and leaned in, "Can I kiss you now, boyfriend?"

Junhoe laughed in return and smiled as he wrapped his legs tighter around Jiwon's waist, "I'd like that very much."

"Good." Jiwon huffed before closing the distance and connecting their lips together. 


End file.
